


Stargazing

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa and Hecate are from different Hogwarts houses and really shouldn’t be sneaking around late at night. But tonight is a special occasion
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 6





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> For Annie May

Hecate Hardbroom knew that she was not meant to be up here and especially at this time of night. It simply wasn’t the done thing to be in the common room of another house. She was a Ravenclaw and this common room belonged to Gryffindor and Pippa. She was surprised The Fat Lady had even allowed her in to be honest even though Pippa had given her the latest password. She felt so nervous. What if they got caught? She’d already got into so much trouble for accidentally using magic on a Muggle girl, which was so bad that it had to be kept a secret. She couldn’t be a disgrace to her father again and she definitely didn’t want to be sent away from Pippa. She had begged to remain at Hogwarts for as long as it took and to repay her debt however she could, so she couldn’t afford to get into any more trouble. Where had her only friend got to? Just then the popular and pretty blonde girl herself crept in, cautiously checking around that nobody had seen her get out of bed or had followed her. “See? I told you it’d be alright. You worry far too much, Hiccup. Being out of bed isn’t an expellable offence and you like extra lessons with Snape so detention wouldn’t even be that bad. Come on, I’ve got everything already set up for us. It’s going to be brilliant!” Pippa hooked arms with Hecate and snook back out of the common room with her again, quietly making their way up to the astronomy tower with just their wands lit to guide their way. Tonight there was to be a wonderful magical meteor shower that would light up the entire night sky and they were going to watch it together while the rest of Hogwarts slept. Pippa knew how much Hecate loved astronomy and wanted a special thing to share with her. So that’s where Hecate and Pippa spent most of the rest of the night, wrapped up in thick blankets with mugs of hot chocolate that kept refilling themselves, and staring up at the spectacular event in awe. One day, Hecate thought, she would be a great potions teacher like professor Snape and Pippa... well, she wasn’t sure what Pippa would end up doing, but she suspected it’d either be something to do with singing or Muggle studies. Whatever the case may be, she knew that they would be together. Always.


End file.
